


Hot Tub

by DestielAutomaticShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAutomaticShip/pseuds/DestielAutomaticShip
Summary: Castiel just wanted a quiet night in alone and relaxed but instead, he finds an absolutely drop-dead gorgeous man outside... In his hot-tub...naked





	Hot Tub

Castiel walks into his living room, his cup in one hand and the tv remote in the other. He can't help the smile that pulls at his lips as he breathes in the oak scent that comes with owning a timber-built house and watches absently as the light bounces off of the beige walls, dimming the light shining from his tv. He trails across the carpeted floor being careful not to spill any of his tea along the way and sits down on the corner of his sofa. Castiel sips from his cup listening to the footsteps of his neighbours as they echo through the floorboards and vibrate along his ceiling; most people would find it aggravating but he's learned to live with it, in fact not having the footsteps above him would be unsettling, to say the least. Maybe he would appreciate being able to sleep in at least once a week but he refuses to complain. The couple living above him are struggling enough with their new child without having to step lightly just so that they won't disturb him.

He sighs leaning back into his seat, indulging in the warmth that surrounds him after a long day of walking around in the cold autumn air and glances at the tv playing quietly in the background. The show has something to do with a doctor and his many love affairs but Castiel doesn't understand the plot, no matter how many times the man on the tv explains it. However, he doesn't have much time to figure out the plot as the luxury of watching television only lasts for around a minute until the screen begins flickering and the picture evolves into lines of pixels.

Castiel rolls his eyes at the screen and places his cup onto the small table beside him. He stands frowning at the thought of having to hit the side of the tv in hope of restarting it but before he can manage to take a step forwards the TV cuts out with a whip-like crackle, draining the life out of the television. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Castiel groans in despair. The television had been acting up for the past few weeks and it was only a matter of time until it broke permanently.

With a disgruntled sigh, Castiel glances at the silver clock hanging above his mantle piece,  _eight twenty_  and picks up his cup to step over to his window. Castiel gazing at the inky canvas hanging over his shared garden, watching the black and white contrast each other almost perfectly; bright balls of light and an illuminated semi-circle moon hovering above trees while the shadows of tall plants and shrubbery elope its bright reflection. The short blades of grass quiver in the wind, shaking the smaller patches of daisies on the curve of the path, the usual glowing white practically translucent during the dark night.

Castiel glances around the garden and the ornaments placed around it, making a mental note to clean and repaint the gnomes. Even though the garden isn't his, isn't necessarily anyone's, in his mind, it still belongs to the old man who used to live upstairs. The man had passed away a couple of months back and Castiel can't find it within himself to let the garden crumble, he can't help but feel some kind of obligation to keep the garden going as the man had spent most of his last weeks taking care of the rough patch of dirt and turning it into something beautiful.

He feels a smile pull at his lips at the memory of helping the old man plant a row of sunflowers on a late Sunday afternoon. Castiel's pulled from his musings when the porch light flashes, then it flickers off and he can't help but scowl at the offending bulb for being as reliable as his tv. But quickly forgets about it when his eyes run across the wooden decking outside his patio doors.

Castiel grins proudly as his eyes run over the grey outline of his hot tub as he watches a white glow radiate the air and steam evaporate into nothing more than particles while dirty blonde hair sticks out from the water slick with-

_Wait_ _, that can't be right._

Castiel's eyes snap back to the curve of his hot tub and he watches frozen in both shock and confusion. He blinks at least seven times in a row to convince himself that someone is actually there before he can form a coherent thought.   
_Who is that?_

Castiel anxiously sips from his cup, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever outside but when there is no movement he begins to panic.

 _What if a burglar thought it would be funny to coax him out before robbing him? Or what if a child has drowned in his hot tub?_  Hastily Castiel places his drink back onto the table, pulls his jumper over his head and decides to go outside-  _at least if it is a murderer he'll have the upper hand._ His striding down the hallway turns into more of a careful walk at the thought of coming into any danger over a hot tub. He momentarily thinks about going back for a weapon but decides against it in case he acts before he thinks and hits a minor, (he doubts it but it's a possibility). Castiel continues down the hallway, keeping his body out of the light that's coming through the windows and once again attempts to put a face to the stranger in his hot tub but its too dark to see anything from this distance, even with the hot tub lights on.

Castiel reaches the patio doors and unlocks them, stepping outside. The rush of wind leaves trails of goosebumps up his arms and he feels a slight dampness sink in through his slippers, regretting not putting on his shoes. He cautiously shuffles forwards watching the slight mist that has formed in the air from where the hot air has connected with the cold.

He anxiously pulls his sleeves over his hands and at the rush of bad thoughts that flow through his mind, each thought making him take two steps back at every step forwards he eventually reaches the stairs of the hot tub. Sat inside is a man no older than twenty, stretched out comfortably with his eyes closed. His dirty blonde hair is messy from what looks like his hand sweeping through it and his shoulders are muscular and tanned like the rest of his body, the skin lightening as it travels up his neck. Castiel's eyes lower by themselves from then on, travelling further down to the stranger's toned stomach, flat abdomen and finally across to his sharp hipbones, the curve of his knee lazily stretched across the seat as his legs spread, revealing- "Oh my god!"

Castiel throws a hand over his eyes at the sight of the strangers very toned and also  _very_  naked body. He quickly jumps back so he is no longer able to see from the stomach downwards and slowly peels away his hand. The young man is staring at him with bright green eyes and Castiel nearly steps forwards just to get a better look at them but wills himself to stay where he is. "Hello." The stranger purrs, sitting up and noticeably flexes his arms -not that Castiel was watching the defined bulge of muscle moving under the skin. "Hello," Castiel replies confused to what he's meant to do in this situation. "Can I ask what you're doing?" He attempts to sound non-threatening but can't help the slip of accusation that falls into his tone as he inches forwards to see the man clearer through the clouds of steam. The stranger has a thin and defined nose, sculpted to fit his face perfectly accompanied with a pair of bee-stung lips and a sharp jawline, each feature paired with a constellation of freckles and slightly pink skin from the heat of the hot tub.

The stranger smiles, leaning forwards and if Castiel's insides fluttered slightly then who could blame him. "I'm sitting in a hot tub." He smirks. Castiel barely refrains from scowling, hating the way the man's honey-comb sweet voice wraps around him like a warm blanket. He tilts his head unable to control the annoying habit.

"Yes, I see that," Castiel replies. "But this is my hot tub." He nods towards the hot tub and crosses his arms over his chest. The man looks around himself as if he's only just realising that he's inside said object. "What, you claim it or something?" Castiel huffs out a laugh in sarcastic amusement and steps forward. "No-well yes actually, I paid for it." The stranger raises his eyebrow, obviously amused by something Castiel had said. "Oh?" The man says, bringing back his obnoxious smirk and swirling his hand around in the water. "Yes, so if you don't mind.." Castiel holds out his arm and steps to the side, gesturing for the man to get out. The stranger shrugs and grins at Castiel. "Sure." He stands up from the water and Castiel lets out what could only be described as a  _very_  pathetic whimper before turning away and covering his eyes, his cheeks stained red. "Don't you have a towel!" He asks desperately, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that's practically screaming in hope that the stranger doesn't have a towel.

"Nope." The sound of moving water comes from behind Castiel and he groans inwardly at the thought of the perfectly toned man walking around naked  _or better yet walking around naked in Castiel's home._  " _You didn't bring one?_  I-um fine. I guess you can stay in there..." He rushes out, waiting for the sound of water to stop before turning back around. The blonde grins and winks in Castiel's direction. "Thanks." He lays his head back against the edge of the hot tub, relaxing into the cushion. 

"Who are you anyway?" Castiel asks, peering up to look at the top floors windows, silently praying his neighbours won't see him or the naked stranger in his hot tub. The man shrugs and brushes a wet hand through his hair, leaving water droplets to drip down his face and fall off of his stubbled jaw. "No one important, just someone passing through." Castiel watches him for a long while, letting his eyes slip across the man's toned chest and arms. "I-" He swallows and takes a deep breath to steady his voice. "Well, a name would be helpful." He murmurs crossing his arms again, his skin suddenly feeling suddenly too hot and tight. The man smirks, shifting around in the water his arms dipping into the water as a new round of bubble burst up in the water. "And why do you need a name?"

Castiel huffs, trying to keep his patients and looks up to the sky, momentarily admiring the stars and almost invisible clouds. "In case you try to kill me," He begins sarcastically. "Or because I want to know who invaded my hot tub at-" He glances at his watch. "Nine pm."

The man chuckles a full body laugh that shakes his entire torso and makes the corners of his eyes crinkle. "Dude, number one if I was going to murder you I would have done it already, you should really get your back door fixed and number two I didn't  _invade_  it you told me I could stay." Castiel stands slightly shell shocked because,  _what's wrong with his backdoor_  and two, well, he did  _kind of_  invite the guy to stay.

When Castiel looks back at the stranger's face the same proud smirk is covering his features. "I'm still going to need a name," Castiel says impatiently, struggling more than ever to keep his eyes off of the man's body.

The stranger glides forwards in the water until his chin is resting on the front of the hot tub and he flutters his eyelashes prettily. "Name's Dean Winchester."

**...**


End file.
